


An anthology of poems

by rochellemesser



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poems, Poetry, Writing, free-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochellemesser/pseuds/rochellemesser
Summary: An anthology of original poems and short prose





	1. Chapter 1

January 8th, 2017

Flowers grow in your hair  
And in your eyes I see the planets turning

-what I see when I look at you


	2. Chapter 2

January 21st, 2017

Now, I’ve never liked the sun too much  
And I can’t even properly explain why  
I prefer the darkness  
Because it bathes your figure in shadow  
I prefer dark and rainy days  
Where I can hear the rain falling against the roof  
And it’s oh so peaceful   
And it makes me feel alive  
I hate the heat from the sun  
And the brightness that stings my eyes  
But when it shines through the trees  
And casts everything in the most beautiful orange glow  
As it sinks below the horizon  
I think that maybe I don’t hate the sun so much after all


	3. Chapter 3

February 13th, 2017

If you are afraid of what the future holds, darling  
Just look into my eyes  
And you will see that I am too  
Feel my fingers wrap around yours  
And know that you are not the only one  
It’s fear of the unknown  
Is what it is  
That thing that keeps you up at night  
And causes you to feel excited  
And nervous  
All at the same time  
Press your hand against your chest  
Feel your heart beating underneath your fingertips  
That is how you know you are alive  
And can make it one more day


	4. Chapter 4

February 13th, 2017

There’s a tattoo of a heart on your finger  
Because the one in your chest doesn’t beat properly anymore


End file.
